Voicemail systems enable users to receive voicemail messages at a remote voicemail system location and retrieve those voicemail messages via one or more devices. That is, if a person is unable or unwilling to answer a telephone call, a voicemail system enables the telephone call to be answered by a voicemail service that permits a calling party to leave a voicemail message for the person or the called party. Subsequently, the called party may contact the voicemail service to access a corresponding voicemail account and listen to the voicemail message left by the calling party. Voicemail systems are often implemented using interactive voice response (IVR) systems in which users listen to instructions for navigating through the voicemail systems.